The Truth
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Kita terikat oleh sebuah benang merah bernama misteri. Kita berputar-putar dalam sebuah ruang bernama teka-teki. Ini adalah duel analisis. Dimana yang kuatlah yang menang. Itulah dasar menjadi seorang detektif hebat. Victorian Fict, SasuSaku, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Aku tahu, aku tahu. Harusnya aku menyelesaikan dulu FF Kranny Volk dan Black Dream yang masih menunggu. Tapi apa boleh buat, sebuah ide melintas saat aku lagi mudik. Sayang kalau nggak ditulis. Yah, daripada membaca curhatanku, mari kita mulai saja FF ini…

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos and AU. Intinya kacau.**

…***…**

Ledakan jumlah penduduk, perburuhan anak, meningkatnya jumlah angka kriminalitas. Itachi mendengus bosan membaca judul-judul berita yang ditawarkan oleh media masa untuk hari ini.

Sebuah dengusan pendek kembali dia keluarkan sebagai bentuk ketidak setujuannya atas opini yang diberikan media masa sebagai bentuk pemberontakan diam-diam untuk Ratu Victoria yang tengah bertahta. Bukankah masa ini adalah masa damai yang selama ini selalu didam-idamkan setiap orang? Tak ada lagi peperangan dan mulai ditemukannya barang-barang aneh yang selama ini dianggap mustahil diciptakan manusia? Tidakkah mereka menganggap jika masa keemasan Inggris telah tiba di tangan wanita berdarah Jerman itu?

Lagipula jika mereka ingin menyalahkan sesorang, salahkan saja James Watt, sang penemu mesin uap yang dikatakan sebagai pemicu terjadinya penggunaan mesin secara besar-besaran di Inggris. Gara-gara mesin-mesin itulah penggunaan tenaga kerja manusia menjadi menurun drastis dan menyebabkan tingkat pengangguran dan kejahatan meningkat secara drastis seperti ini.

Namun siapa yang peduli pada opininya? Dia bukanlah seorang politikus ternama atau pemerhati pemerintahaan berkenamaan. Dia hanyalah seorang detektif yang baru merintis karirnya di kota bernuansa abu-abu suram bernama London.

"Tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiranmu lagi, Sir?" tegur seorang pria berambut merah pekat yang membawakan secangkir teh beserta tekonya di atas nampan untuk sang detektif. "Tak baik bagi seorang detektif melamun terlalu lama di depan jendela. Klien bisa menyangka anda hanyalah seorang tolol yang berpura-pura menjadi pemecah misteri."

Itachi Black hanya menoleh sekilas pada dokter muda yang merangkap asistennya itu. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Kau bisa menyalahkan orang-orang yang membawa misteri yang bukan misteri itu, Sasori. Seharusnya mereka tak harus membawa berkas-berkas bodoh itu ke hadapanku. Mereka hanya terlalu malas untuk menggunakan otaknya."

"Tak semua orang memiliki otak sejenius anda, Sir," kata dokter muda berambut merah bata bernama Sasori itu dengan sabar menghadapi tingkah bosnya yang cukup eksentrik tersebut. "Lagipula bukankah anda juga mendapatkan keuntungan besar dari orang-orang berkantung tebal yang datang untuk kasus-kasus murahan semacam pemalsuan pencurian oleh keluarga mereka yang dapat kau pecahkan di tempat?"

"Ya. Namun hidup terasa membosankan tanpa ada tantangan. Jika tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, maka aku tak akan meninggalkan Bavaria untuk tinggal di kota suram ini," keluh Itachi entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata sang detektif yang telah mengangkatnya menjadi asisten sekaligus dokter forensik ternama di kota London. "Pada kenyataannya saya tahu pasti meskipun anda akan menjadi gelandangan di sini, anda pasti akan tetap pindah ke London setelah mendengar berita dari saya, Sir."

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga."

"Bicara soal anda yang memindahkan basis pekerjaan anda. Apakah anda telah merasa lega bertemu dengan anak itu, Sir? Bukankah dia terlihat tepat seperti apa yang saya deskripsikan?" tanya Sasori sambil duduk di hadapan Itachi. "Namun sayang sekali anak itu harus menjalani kehidupan yang berat dengan menjadi seorang gelandangan tunawisma."

Itachi menoleh dengan wajah sadis pada sang asisten. "Berhentilah mengatai mereka sebagai gelandangan tunawisma, Sasori!" dia membentak dengan nada tinggi. "Mereka telah memiliki rumah meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah gedung tua bobrok bekas pabrik pemintalan benang. Dan akulah yang telah memberikan mereka pekerjaan sebagai tangan dan kakiku. Mereka adalah mata ketigaku di luar sana."

"Saya tak dapat membantahnya."

Itachi yang mendengar proklamasi kekalahan dari Sasori Stone langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di bawah gedung dengan tetap mengacuhkan secangkir teh yang telah diseduh Sasori. Sebuah kereta kuda mewah tampak berhenti di hadapan gedungnya, dari dalamnya seorang gadis yang mengenakan jubah beludru berwarna merah darah terlihat berlari masuk ke dalam gedung yang disewanya sebagai tempat tinggal sekaligus kantornya dengan sedikit terburu-buru seolah sedang diburu waktu.

"Bersiaplah Sasori, seorang klien telah tiba. Dan berdoalah semoga dia membawa sebuah kasus yang cukup menarik," kata Itachi sambil menepuk debu yang menempel di celananya.

"Aku malah berharap jika dia tak membawanya, Sir. Karena jika dia membawanya maka berarti ada seseorang yang mati di luar sana," gumam Sasori pelan sembari berjalan ke ruang persiapan tempatnya meninggalkan segala peralatan medisnya untuk mempersiakan benda-benda itu jika misalkan dia harus memeriksa mayat dalam waktu dekat.

Pintu ruang utama terdengar diketuk beberapa kali, tanda jika sang klien yang terburu-buru sudah sampai di sana.

"Masuklah," kata Itachi mempersilahkan.

Gadis berjubah merah yang tadi dilihatnya di luar gedung masuk sembari melepas jubah yang menutupi kepala dan sebagian tubuhnya. Kini Itachi dapat melihat warna rambut gadis itu yang cukup unik dan warna matanya yang mengingatkan akan hamparan padang rumput di kampung halamannya dulu.

"Maafkan saya yang datang tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Ada banyak masalah yang harus kuselesaikan di luar sana, dan itu membuat saya tak sempat mengirim fax pada anda terlebih dahulu," kata gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi untuk menjabatnya. "Nama saya…"

"Sakura Spring," potong Itachi sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan gadis itu. "Kurasa saya sudah mengenal anda terlebih dahulu, Miss," tambahnya.

Di luar dugaan, gadis berusia tiga belas tahun itu tertawa sedikit lebar. "Tampaknya kabar yang mengatakan jika anda tahu segalanya memang benar adanya."

"Tak ada dan tak pernah ada manusia yang mengetahui segalanya, Miss," ralat Itachi sambil memberikan gestur tubuh mempersilahkan Sakura Spring duduk. "Namun beberapa tanda-tanda kecil akan sangat membantu dalam mengetahuinya."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Anda memang seorang detektif handal, Sir Black. Tak heran nama anda tersohor hingga ke seluruh London. Saya sendiri juga telah mendengar sedikit kehebatan anda dari beberapa relasi yang datang berkunjung. Apa anda keberatan jika saya meminta anda untuk memberi tahu saya dari mana anda dapat mengenali saya?"

"Tangan anda," jawab Itachi singkat sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan jika dirinya sedang melambung mendengar kata-kata pujian sang gadis muda. "Tangan anda sangat halus dan terawat, bukan tipe pekerja keras. Namun ada beberapa lekukan yang menandakan anda adalah seorang penunggang kuda yang cukup hebat. Tanda jika anda adalah seorang putri bangsawan kaya. Lagi pula, tadi anda berkata jika anda terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai '_masalah_' yang ada di luar sana. Satu-satunya keluarga bangsawan yang mau turun langsung ke dalam masyarakat umum dan membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka hanyalah keluarga Spring."

Sakura bertepuk tangan kecil mendengar penjelasan dari sang detektif. "Saya kagum. Analisa anda memang benar-benar hebat, Sir. Tapi… tampaknya penjelasan anda masih kurang sedikit."

Mau tak mau Itachi juga harus mengakui bahwa gadis di hadapannyapun memiliki otak yang tak dapat diremehkan. "Apakah saya juga harus mengatakan jika wajah anda baru saja muncul di muka koran pagi hari ini dan terdapat simbol bunga berkelopak lima yang merupakan simbol keluarga Spring di pintu kereta kuda anda?"

"Tak baik jika seorang detektif mengurangi analisa mereka, sir," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Akan saya tambahkan hal tersebut dalam daftar saya, Miss," jawab Itachi sambil duduk menopang dagunya sedikit kesal dengan sikap sang tamu yang telah berhasil sedikit mempermalukannya. "Jadi apa maksud kedatangan anda datang kemari, Miss? Jangan bilang jika anda datang hanya untuk menguji saya saja," tanyanya dengan harga diri yang masih sedikit tersisa.

Sakura menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya dan memasang wajah yang terlihat kurang senang dengan kata-kata Itachi yang tepat mengenai sasaran. "Sikap anda sungguh tidak sopan, Sir,"

"Karena saya merasa tak ada gunanya bersikap terlalu formal di hadapan anda, Miss," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tak ada keraguan lagi jika anda memang putri tunggal keluarga bangsawan Spring. Namun saya merasa jika Lord dan Lady Spring terlalu bebas dalam membesarkan anda, Miss Sakura Spring. Sikap anda sungguh tak seperti putri bangsawan."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu. Pasti dari caraku tertawa bukan? Seharusnya aku memang mengikuti nasehat Mom untuk tak tertawa terlalu lebar."

"Bukan hanya itu. Melainkan juga caramu masuk ke dalam gedungku. Seorang putri bangsawan pasti tak akan melakukannya dengan berlari apapun situasinya," tambah Itachi. Lalu dia memamerkan senyum menyebalkannya pada Sakura. "Kau sendiri yang berkata tentang tak baik jika seorang detektif mengurangi analisa mereka."

Gadis muda itu hanya mendengus sebagai jawabannya.

"Jadi katakanlah apa yang kau inginkah dariku, Miss," kata Itachi mengarahkan kembali pembicaraan mereka ke jalur semula.

"Kukatakan saja kau berharap terlalu tinggi jika mengira aku datang membawa sebuah kasus ke hadapanmu, Mr Black," kata gadis itu tajam sembari melepas segala tata krama dan sopan santun ketika bicara yang pernah diajarkan kepadanya. "Namun aku datang membawa sebuah permohonan kepadamu."

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti pada sikap gadis di hadapannya itu. "Katakan saja apa maumu."

"Jadikan aku muridmu."

Itachi hanya mampu terdiam mendengar permintaan aneh dari gadis sombong di hadapannya. Otaknya yang jenius terasa seolah mengalami degradasi secara mendadak hingga ke tingkat yang sangat akut. Dikiranya gadis itu akan memintanya menutup profesinya sebagai seorang detektif atau membayarnya untuk tak menerima permintaan dari seorang klien yang akan datang. Dan kata-kata 'Jadikan aku muridmu,' adalah kata-kata yang paling tidak terpikirkan oleh imajinasi yang terbentuk oleh otaknya.

"Maaf, kurasa aku salah mendengarmu," akhirnya Itachi berkata sambil mengusap telinganya beberapa kali, berharap ada benda yang keluar sebagai bukti jika dia memang salah mendengar.

"Jadikan aku muridmu," sekali lagi Sakura mengatakannya. Sebelum Itachi sempat merespon kata-kata gadis itu, dia telah melanjutkan. "Kau tidak tuli kan? Jadi jangan minta aku untuk mengulanginya hingga tiga kali."

Itachi mengangguk. Sebuah anggukan yang merupakan perpaduan antara anggukan mengerti dan anggukan frustasi. "Apa motivasiku untuk menerimamu, Sakura Spring?"

"Sebenarnya tak ada," jawab Sakura sambil meraih sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya yang Itachi perkirakan adalah kantung kulit berisikan setidaknya dua ribu poundsterling untuk menyuapnya. Namun ternyata dia salah, yang diambil Sakura hanyalah sebuah photo hitam putih yang masih baru dicetak.

Itachi mengernyitkan alis sembari mengambil foto yang diberikan Sakura. Sepasang mata yang biasanya menatap dingin semua orang itu berubah menajam tatkala melihat foto hitam putih itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ragu atas kebenaran foto itu. Namun sekarang kau telah mengkonfirmasinya. Ternyata ini benar, ya," Sakura berkata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Itachi.

Detektif berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu menggeram pelan. Satu lagi kesalahan bodoh dilakukannya di hadapan gadis pink itu. Andai saja tadi dia mengelak dan bertanya siapa pemuda di foto itu, pastilah dia tak akan terjebak dalam situasi serumit ini. Namun apa daya, dia lengah. Dia terlalu menganggap tinggi gadis di hadapannya sehingga membuatnya terpaksa menggali lubang untuk kekalahannya sendiri.

"Katakan saja dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Sakura Spring," dengan tajam Itachi berkata seolah ingin mengancam putri bangsawan itu. Atau meman begitu kenyataannya.

"Kau boleh menyebutku Bangsawan Jalanan. Gosip rakyat jelata dan kata-kata kejam memaki telah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Tapi kau tak perlu takut, aku telah _meminta_ orang-orang itu menutup mulutnya. Yah, setidaknya sampai mereka mendapatkan perintah dariku," akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau akan menjadikanku muridmu atau tidak?"

Itachi sadar, kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis muda itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah perintah sekaligus ancaman yang harus dipatuhinya. Dia mengerang panjang. "Baiklah, akan kuterima permintaanmu itu," putusnya jengkel. "Namun satu hal yang harus kau tanamkan dalam otakmu selama kau menjadi muridku, Sakura Spring. Ini adalah pekerjaanku, maka jika kau ingin terlibat di dalamnya, ikutilah metodeku."

Sebuah senyum puas terkulum di bibir gadis itu menyadari jika dia telah memenangkan tawar-menawar dengan sang detektif. "Baik, Master."

…*…

Sasori masih tak habis pikir bagaimana sang detektif itu mau menerima seorang murid dengan segala keangkuhan yang dimilikinya. Apalagi murid itu adalah seorang bangsawan cerewet dan suka ikut campur seperti Sakura Spring.

Bangsawan, cerewet, ikut campur. Itu adalah tiga hal yang paling dibenci oleh Itachi Black selama ini. Siapa sangka, murid resmi pertamanya adalah orang yang memenuhi ketiga kriteria tersebut.

"Kasus kehilangan permata, orang hilang dan penipuan," gumam gadis yang baru saja melintas dalam pikiran Sasori dengan nada keras. "Tiga-tiganya adalah kasus yang biasa dilaporkan oleh kalangan _gemuk_ ke kantor ini. Dan tiga tipe kasus tersebut biasanya akan langsung dipecahkan Master di tempat hanya dengan sedikit keterangan. Mengagumkan, namun tak memiliki tantangan."

Sasori menatap sang putri bangsawan yang sedang duduk di kursi berlengan di ruang peralatan sembari mencatat beberapa hal yang bagi Sasori tak terlalu penting mengenai bosnya. Baru disadarinya kini jika gadis itu memiliki sedikit persamaan dengan Itachi Black, yaitu sifat haus tantangannya.

"Tak selamanya pekerjaan detektif harus berhubungan dengan penjahat barbar dan darah, Miss. Apalagi seorang detektif sehebat Mr Black, dia jauh lebih cocok mengatasi kejahatan untuk orang-orang kalangan atas seperti Miss."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatan, Dokter Stone, panggil aku Sakura saja. Panggilan 'Miss' hanya membuatku terlihat sombong saja," kata gadis itu masih tetap tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Atensinya terlalu terfokus pada data-data pribadi dan kasus yang dijalani Itachi Stone selama dua minggu dia menjadi muridnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terlihat cerah tanda dia baru saja mengetahui sesuatu yang baru. "Dokter Stone, boleh aku bertanya? Dari mana Master mendapatkan info selain dari kliennya?"

Sasori hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. "Maksud anda, Miss?"

"Panggil aku Sakura," ralat Sakura entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Maksudku, aku baru sadar jika Master tak hanya memperoleh data untuk memecahkan kasus dari klien saja. Ada beberapa hal yang tak diberitahukan oleh klien namun Master bisa mengetahuinya. Dari mana dia mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu saja dia mendapatkannya dari koran, Miss. Seorang detektif yang baik selalu belajar dari kasus-kasus yang terjadi di luar sana. Apalagi saat ini media masa sedang berkembang pesat sehingga berita dapat…"

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!" Sakura memotong penjelasan sang dokter hingga membuat dokter yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dibanding usia aslinya itu mendengus kesal. "Misalnya pada kasus menghilangnya putri keluarga Citrin, Ino Citrin. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Ino Citrin memiliki seorang kekasih gelap bernama Shikamaru Osgood sementara Lord Citrin saja tak tahu menahu soal hal itu?"

Sasori terdiam sejenak. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan bosnya memang tak salah. Gadis di hadapannya ini memiliki kemampuan yang cukup mengagumkan. Namun dia tetap bertahan untuk tak melanggar janjinya pada sang detektif dengan membocorkan hal itu.

"Dokter Stone?" desak Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau menanyakannya juga, Sakura," sebuah suara yang bukan merupakan suara Sasori menimpali desakan Sakura. "Aku sudah lama menunggu kau menanyakannya."

Sakura menoleh ke pintu masuk tempat seorang pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun berdiri dengan pakaian lengkap, siap untuk berpergian sembari membawa sebuah bingkisan kotak dengan pita merah jambu di atasnya. "Master? Aku masih tak dapat merasakan hawa keberadaanmu," kata Sakura sambil bangkit berdiri dari sofanya. "Akan berpergiankah, Master? Apa ada kasus yang menarik perhatianmu? Atau jangan-jangan Master akan berkencan ya?"

Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk ketidak sukaan atas sifat banyak bicara Sakura. "Ini hadiahku untukmu sebagai ucapan selamat karena kau bisa mengikuti setiap penyelidikan yang kulakukan selama dua minggu terakhir."

Sakura segera menerima hadiah itu dengan wajah bahagia. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah gaun panjang berwarna biru muda lengkap dengan celemek putih bersih yang biasanya banyak digunakan oleh rakyat jelata. "Wow, ini pertama kalinya untukku mendapatkan gaun sederhana."

"Kuharap seorang putri bangsawan sepertimu tak keberatan mengenakan pakaian rakyat ini," sindir Itachi.

"Kau bercanda? Gaun ini benar-benar mengagumkan!" seru Sakura yang tak menyadari sindiran yang diberikan Itachi padanya. "Tak ada renda-renda yang menyesakkan, tak ada pita-pita yang membuatku terlihat seperti boneka hidup, tak ada aksesoris-aksesoris aneh yang membuat kulitku gatal. Sudah lama aku menginginkannya."

Sasori yang sedari tadi diam saja mendengarkan percakapan sepasang guru dan murid itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. Lalu pada Itachi dia berkata, "Kurasa yang anda katakan ada benarnya juga, Sir. Sakura Spring memang bukan seorang bangsawan biasa."

Itachi mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata sang asisten. Lalu pada Sakura yang masih mengamati gaun biru itu di tangannya dia berkata. "Cepat kau kenakan gaun itu. Aku menunggumu di depan bersama dengan kereta kudaku."

"Lho, memangnya kau akan pergi denganku ya? Kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Sakura kalem.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin bertemu dengan para informanku?" Itachi bertanya balik sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang persiapan.

"Benarkah itu, Master?"

"Memangnya aku pernah berbohong?"

"Yes!" Sakura memekik girang kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sekali lagi Sasori hanya mampu mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti. Tampaknya kehidupannya sebagai asisten detektif ternama London mulai sekarang akan semakin berwarna dengan kehadiran sang putri bangsawan bersurai merah muda yang sama sekali tak bersikap sederajat dengan status bangsawan yang mengikatnya.

Yah, katakan saja, '_It is Victorian era,'_ perubahan terjadi di manapun. Termasuk di kalangan bangsawan.

…*…

Sakura Spring telah terbiasa menerima lebih banyak keluhan dan hinaan dari putra-putri bangsawan lain yang mengaku-akui diri mereka sendiri sebagai kawan Sakura. Bukan hanya karena sifatnya yang serampangan dan kegemarannya bergaul dengan masyarakat awam yang dianggap tidak selevel dengan derajat kaum bangsawan, namun juga karena banyaknya perhatian media masa yang tertarik dengan sikapnya yang merakyat. Dan tampaknya dia harus menebalkan lagi telinganya jika seseorang dari kaum bangsawan itu kini melihatnya mengenakan pakaian yang biasa digunakan oleh rakyat kebanyakan.

Bersyukurlah dia memiliki jubah beludru berwarna merah yang akan menyembunyikan warna rambutnya yang mencolok, jika tidak pastilah banyak orang yang akan segera mengenalinya.

Dilihatnya pemandangan kota dari dalam kereta kuda milik sang Master. Pemandangan yang sangat berbeda dengan pemandangan yang biasa dia lihat sehari-harinya. Tak ada rumah-rumah mewah dengan halam indah berhiaskan bunga beraneka macam. Tak ada wanita-wanita anggun dengan gaun mewah yang sedang bercengkrama sambil menebar senyum palsu. Yang ada hanyalah pemandangan kehidupan masyarakat sehari-hari lengkap dengan segala kesibukannya. Pasar yang ramai, rumah-rumah kumuh yang terbengkalai dan kata-kata kasar yang membuat Sakura terpaksa menulikan pendengarannya adalah pemandangan sesungguhnya dari kota London.

"Tampaknya pemandangan seperti ini belum akrab di matamu, Sakura. Kupikir keluarga Spring adalah bangsawan yang mau turun langsung berbaur dengan rakyatnya," ejek Itachi yang duduk di hadapan Sakura sembari ikut mengamati pemandangan umum yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Memang. Namun yang namanya bangsawan tetaplah bangsawan. Tak akan berubah," jawab Sakura sambil mengamati jalanan yang kian sepi karena kereta kuda mulai menuju ke daerah pinggiran London yang kurang terawat. "Apa sekarang kau sudah mau mengatakan tempat tujuan kita sebenarnya?"

Itachi hanya menggerutu pelan seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Namun gadis bersurai pink itu sempat mendengar beberapa patah kalimat yang terselip di antara gerutuan Itachi. "Apa kau harus menanyakannya tiap dua menit sekali? Sabarlah sebentar maka kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya."

Tak ingin membuat sang detektif semakin kesal, Sakura memutuskan untuk membungkam mulut dan rasa ingin tahunya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kereta kuda itu kini berhenti di depan sebuah gedung kumuh yang tampaknya merupakan sisa pabrik yang ditelantarkan. Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti. Bukankah Itachi mengajaknya pergi untuk menemui informan yang katanya sangat penting itu? Namun mengapa sekarang dia mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah berdiri di depan gedung kumuh dengan mengenakan pakaian rakyat jelata?

Itachi tampak tetap tenang dan berjalan keluar dari kereta kuda dengan wajah datar yang sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari selama dua minggu Sakura menjadi muridnya. Namun gadis itupun tak menyangkal jika dia juga mendapati sedikit ekspresi khawatir dari sang detektif ternama itu. Penasaran, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang guru keluar dari kereta kuda dan masuk ke reruntuhan pabrik tekstil tersebut.

Bangunan itu sangat suram, cat putihnya telah termakan usia dan berubah menjadi abu-abu suram. Tanaman-tanaman yang dulu ditanam di halaman gedung untuk menghias bangunan itu kini telah layu akibat asap yang kini terasa seperti menyelimuti London. Tampaknya usaha batu bara yang saat ini menjadi modal utama Inggris dalam mencapai kejayaannya memiliki dampak buruk yang sangat menyebalkan. Andai saja Sakura adalah salah seorang petinggi negara yang suaranya didengar oleh para mentri, maka dia pasti akan mengusulkan untuk menghentikan beroprasinya kereta berbahan bakar batu bara demi kepentingan bersama.

Peduli setan apa kata para mentri. Demi memajukan Inggris seratus tahun ke depan? Huh, jika kerusakan yang ditimbulkan tak juga berkurang, maka tak ada lagi yang namanya seratus tahun ke depan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran yang menghantui otaknya. Ini bukanlah saatnya untuk memikirkan nasib Inggris di masa depan. Ini adalah saat untuk Sakura memfokuskan otaknya agar tak ada satupun informasi tentang Masteryang luput dari pengamatannya.

Itachi Black mengetuk sebuah bangunan kecil di samping gedung utama yang Sakura duga merupakan sebuah bekas gudang tempat menyimpan hasil benang yang telah dipintal dan siap diubah menjadi kain pada masa kejayaan pabrik ini. Awalnya dia mengira tak akan ada orang yang membukakannya. Namun dia tahu jika pikirannya salah saat melihat sebuah mata hitam mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu.

Setelah terdengar ada beberapa bunyi gemerincing, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka secara lebar dan menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda berpakaian sederhana di sana.

"Master? Ada apa gerangan hingga anda datang ke sini?"

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Dia mengenal betul siapa pemuda itu. Ya, dia tahu…

"Master, siapa orang yang kau bawa itu? Apa dia klien untuk pekerjaan kami berikutnya?"

Tidak salah lagi! Pemuda itu adalah…

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke Mack. Dia hanyalah muridku. Namanya Sakura."

…alat yang digunakan Sakura untuk memaksa Itachi Black menerimanya sebagai murid.

…*…

Sakura hanya mampu diam mengamati ruangan tempatnya duduk sekarang. Secara garis besar, sakura dapat menyimpulkan jika ruangan itu cukup nyaman meski dia meragukan jika seseorang dapat hidup di dalamnya. Apalagi lima orang. Itu benar-benar hal yang tak pernah Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu jika Master menerima murid. Dia bahkan menolak Sasuke yang paling jenius di sini," kata pemuda pirang yang Sakura yakin usianya tak berbeda jauh dengannya. "Kau termasuk beruntung, Sakura… Sakura Tomphson?"

"Sebenarnya Sakura Johnson," ya, itulah nama baru Sakura yang diberikan Itachi untuk menutupi identitas aslinya. "Jadi, apa kau pemimpin dari… kelompok ini?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Akulah yang mendirikan kelompok ini dua tahun silam, Johnson. Namaku Naruto Robbins. Lalu yang berambut merah itu, ya yang tak memiliki alis itu, namanya Gaara Brian. Dia dulu dikatai penyihir dan diusir dari desanya hanya karena memiliki rambut merah. Lalu anak yang bersama anjing raksasa itu, namanya Kiba Carroll, sedang anjingnya Akamaru. Kau harus berhati-hati pada anjing kurang pangan itu. Kami bertigalah yang mulai membentuk kelompok ini sebelum Shino dan sasuke bergabung setengah tahun lalu."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Akhirnya sekarang ia paham alasan Master meninggalkannya di tempat ini dan berjanji menjemputnya pukul tiga sore nanti. Dia harus belajar dari orang-orang ini, orang-orang yang telah bertahan dari kerasnya kehidupan dan berusaha untuk tetap hidup di tengah perubahan zaman yang terasa semakin menggila. Orang-orang yang dibayar Master untuk menjadi kaki tangannya.

"Tampaknya kalian sudah cukup lama bekerja sama dengan Master ya? Master tampaknya sangat mempercayai kalian," kata Sakura sembari mengamati ruangan yag tak terlalu luas itu beserta perabotannya. Sungguh, luas ruangan ini tak sampai setengah dari luas kamarnya di Mansion Keluarga Spring, dan seluruh perabotan yang adapun jumlahnya kalah banyak dengan barang tetek bengek yang Sakura letakkan di atas lemarinya.

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sakura, "Katakan saja kami pecinta ketegangan. Dan bekerja pada Master adalah obat yang sangat mujarab untuk rasa ingin tahu kami. Bayaran yang ditawarkannya juga pantas," jawab Naruto sambil mendekati perapian sederhana tempatnya sedang memasak sup untuk anggota kelompok lainnya. "Apalagi sejak Sasuke bergbung setengah tahun lalu, semakin banyak saja pekerjaan yang diberikan Master untuk kami."

"Sasuke?" tanya sakura berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Yeah, Sasuke Mack. Anak laki-laki bermata hitam dan berambut seperti warna bulu Raven yang tadi membukakan pintu. Bisa dibilang dia adalah anak kesayangan Master. Kau harus lihat sendiri kemampuan otaknya. Benar-benar mengagumkan."

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Tadi Master sempat berbincang sebentar dengan kalian. Tampaknya dia meminta kalian melakukan sesuatu. Apa aku boleh tahu hal apa itu?"

"Dia meminta kami mengajakmu menemui beberapa orang informan lainnya. Setelah sarapan selesai, aku akan melakukan permintaannya."

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya," potong sebuah suara dingin dari belakang Naruto.

"Sasuke? Kau yakin? Tak biasanya kau menawarkan diri."

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya," ulangnya. "Lagipula aku masih penasaran mengapa Master menyembunyikan identitas asli gadis ini. Benar bukan, Sakura Johnson? Atau harus kusebut Miss Sakura Spring?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar vonis yang dilemparkan Sasuke secara frontal kepadanya.

"Kau ini ngomong apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Bukankah tadi Master jelas-jelas memperkenalkannya sebagai Sakura Johnson? Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti menuduhnya karena cemburu bukan? Kau tidak terima Master mengangkat seorang gadis menjadi muridnya sementara dia menolakmu. Iya kan?"

Dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke memandang Naruto, "Bodoh," ejeknya sinis. "Dia terlalu rapi untuk menjadi seorang rakyat jelata, Naruto. Meskipun dia telah berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi tetap saja sopan santun dan kebiasaannya sebagai seorang bangsawan tak akan semudah itu hilang. Di pergelangan tangannya dan di jari manisnya ada bekas benda yang mengalung di sana dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Gelang dan cincin. Di sana juga masih tercetak simbol bunga lima helai milik keluarga Spring. Pakaian yang dikenakannyapun adalah pakaian baru. Rakyat jelata tak akan mengenakan korset sebegitu kencangnya, itulah alasannya mengapa bagian pinggang pakaian rakyat lebih lebar dari pakaian bangsawan. Aku berani bertaruh jika dia baru mendapatkannya hari ini, mungkin dari Master."

"Wah, wah, wah, kurasa aku harus mengakui jika aku memang telah gagal dalam usaha pertamaku menyamar," kata Sakura dengan nada santai meskipun tatapan kelima anggota kelompok terasa tajam kepadanya, "Aku akui apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang tepat. Nama asliku adalah Sakura Spring. Dan seperti yang diketahui oleh kalian, keluargaku adalah sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang cukup terhormat di sini."

"Cih, untuk apa seorang bangsawan datang ke sini? kau pikir kau akan dapat mengalahkan kami apa?" tantang Gaara sambil memalingkan wajahnya tak sudi menatap wajah Sakura.

Sakura hanya merengut mendengar kata-kata Gaara. "Kalian benar-benar ramah. Apa itu sikap kalian untuk menghormati seorang tamu?" tanya Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tak usah banyak bicara. Katakan saja apa maumu," kali ini giliran Shino yang menyudutkannya.

"Apa kalian tak mendengar kata-kata Master tadi?" tanya Sakura masih dengan mempertahankan pose melipat tangannya. "Aku muridnya. Dan aku sedang belajar menjadi seorang detektif yang hebat darinya."

"Memangnya kami akan percaya?" sindir Kiba sambil memamerkan taringnya yang lebih panjang dari taring kebanyakan manusia. "Siapa tahu kau hanya membohonginya?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar tuduhan Kiba. "Memangnya kau pikir Master adalah tipe orang yang mudah dibohongi?" dia balas menantang. "Aku jadi mulai merasa jika kalian adalah orang yang tak mudah mempercayai orang lain. Mungkin efek karena kalian pernah dikecewakan oleh masyarakat?"

"KAU!" teriak Kiba naik darah. "Berani sekali kau…"

"Berhenti!" Naruto menengahi pembicaraan yang kian memanas. Ditapapnya teman-teman satu kelompoknya yang masih menatap tak percaya pada Sakura. "Dia mungkin memang membohongi kita. Namun yang pertama membohongi kita adalah Master bukan? Mungkin ini hanya salah satu cara Master untuk melatihnya sekaligus melatih kita."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, "Ya, kurasa ini memang sebuah pembelajaran tak langsung untuk kita. Master ingin kita lebih waspada pada siapapun. Termasuk orang yang diperkenalkannya sendiri," dia melirik Sakura yang tersenyum kecil mendengar pembelaannya.

Anak-anak lain kelompok itu hanya menggerutu pelan sambil mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura yang berdiri di depan perapian dalam diam.

"Terima kasih karena telah membelaku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak menantang mereka seperti tadi. Namun, yah,… semua terjadi begitu saja. Tak dapat kucegah," Sakura memecah keheningan. "Kurasa aku harus memperbaikinya."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku juga memiliki sifat yang sama," timpal Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bodoh," gumam Sasuke tak peduli sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang membantu Naruto memasak sup untuk sarapan. Meski sebenarnya sekarang sudah pukul sebelas siang dan itu tak dapat lagi dikatakan sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk sarapan.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Sakura membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu menoleh padanya dengan muka malas. "Janjimu untuk mengajakku menemui para informan lain Master masih tetap berlaku, kan?" tanyanya keras.

"Ya."

"Yes!" Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara dan tersenyum puas.

Anak-anak lain kelompok itu hanya mampu mendesah melihat tingkah sang bangsawan muda. Dalam otak mereka terlintas sebuah pertanyaan yang sama, '_Apa benar, dia itu adalah seorang putri bangsawan?'_

…*…

Sasori menyiapkan secangkir teh di hadapan Masternya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Kau membuat Miss Sakura Spring menjauh dari sini hanya untuk menerima seorang klien? Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Memangnya kasus apa yang ditawarkan oleh klien yang baru saja datang itu, Sir?"

Itachi menyesap sedikit teh yang disajikan asistennya. "Aku hanya ingin menempatkan Sakura pada posisi di mana dia bukanlah sang detektif yang menerima informasi, melainkan seorang pencari informasi. Kurasa ini akan menjadi latihan yang baik untuknya."

"Wah, tampaknya anda benar-benar menyukai gadis itu ya, Sir?"

"Hanya dalam artian sebagai murid. Dia tampaknya memiliki tekad dan bakat yang cukup kuat, tak ada salahnya sedikit membagi ilmu padanya."

Sasori mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi apa kasus yang diberikan oleh klien tadi? Apa kasus itu yang akan menjadi bahan pelatihan untuk Miss sakura Spring?"

"Ya, aku memang berniat melakukannya. Namun aku sedikit ragu juga. Kasus ini membutuhkan tangan-tangan yang sudah handal. Pertanyaan 'Apa melibatkan Sakura dalam kasus ini adalah hal benar?' masih membuatku terganggu."

"Memangnya kasus apa itu?"

"Pembunuhan Hidan Rosewood, seorang jurnalis yang mengecam keras pemecatan masal karyawan pabrik batu bara milik pasangan Pein dan Konan Walsh. Sahabatnyalah yang mengajukan permohonan ini. Kau mengenalnya? Dia adalah mantan pasienmu yang mengalami kerusakan berat pada wajah akibat kecelakaan dua tahun silam, namanya Kakuzu Lomax," Detektif terkenal itu menjelaskan sembari mengamati dokumen-dokumen yang berhubungan dengan kematian sang jurnalis.

Sasori mencoba mengingat-ngingat orang yang dimaksud Itachi. "Lomax, hm… Lomax. Ya, ya, ya, aku ingat. Jika tidak salah pemuda tampan yang harus menerima empat puluh lima jahitan di kepalanya. Sayang sekali, sejak saat itu wajahnya tak akan lagi terlihat tampan," kata Sasori sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jika tidak salah ingat, dulu ada seorang pemuda lain berambut perak yang datang menemaninya. Aku tak terlalu ingat, tapi sepertinya dulu dia bercerita jika dia adalah seorang wartawan surat kabar."

"Siapa sangka kau juga mengenal Hidan Rosewood, Sasori," gumam Itachi sambil terus membaca surat-surat kabar yang ada di tangannya. "Aku akan meminta bantuan dari anak-anak itu sekarang. Mata-mata yang cerdas adalah hal pertama yang kubutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini."

Sasori mengangguk. "Tampaknya anda telah menemukan mainan baru yang menarik ya, Sir?"

"Ya, begitulah. Lagipula, aku ingin mengadu kecerdasan mereka melalui kasus ini."

"Mereka?"

"Benar, mereka. Sakura Spring dan Sasuke Mack. Aku ingin lihat seberapa hebat kemampuan menganalisis mereka."

…*…

TBC

…*…

**Ini pertama kalinya untukku membuat pair SasuSaku. Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku membuat genre Western. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya untukku membuat rated T (Biasanya M untuk gore, sih).**

**FF ini terinspirasi saat sedang menghitung berapa kali aku terlonjak dari atas motor karena jalan rusak saat sedang perjalanan mudik. Serasa sedang naik kereta kuda di zaman Victoria #PLAK. Aku nggak akan ngoceh berlama-lama karena kisah ini aja udah lumayan panjang. Jadi jangan lupa untuk review ya… aku mau melanjutkan mudik dulu… #kabuuuurrrrr…**


	2. Chapter 2

Jreng-jreng. Akhirnya aku bisa mengupdate FF yang sempat terlupakan di chapter pertamanya ini. #Dirajam Reader.

Gomen, jangan marah ya, soalnya banyak tugas yang sedang menumpuk hehehe. (Alasan basi)

Daripada mendengar ocehanku yang tak berguna, maka ayo kita mulai saja FF detektif ini…

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos and AU. Intinya kacau.**

…***…**

Sakura tahu jika tingkahnya memang seperti seorang anak kecil. Namun berjalan-jalan di tengah keramaian pasar yang terletak di sudut kota bernuansa abu-abu bernama London memang merupakan hal baru baginya.

Tak seperti pusat-pusat pertokoan mewah yang biasanya dia kunjungi dengan ibunya, Lady Spring, perdagangan di pasar ini sungguh terlihat jauh dari kata teratur dan nyaman. Namun di balik segala keburukan yang jelas terlihat di matanya, dia menemukan sebuah sisi baik yang dikiranya telah hilang dari masyarakat Britania masa ini.

Semangat dan kekeluargaan.

"Ini mengagumkan," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berjalan menghampiri kios-kios unik yang belum pernah dijumpainya sebelum ini, melihat berbagai macam orang asing dengan segala ciri khas yang mereka miliki, dan mendengar percakapan tawar menawar yang diwarnai oleh sederet bahasa asing yang belum pernah didengarnya. Semua itu adalah hal yang akan menjadi sebuah kenangan berharga bagi Sakura kelak.

Mungkin sebuah ucapan terima kasih bukanlah hal yang terlalu aneh untuk disampaikannya pada sang Master.

Andai saja dia tak dilengkapi dengan seorang _guide_ merangkap sebagai _body guard_-nya, tentu saja kini dia telah berlarian ke sana ke mari seperti domba yang terlepas dari ikatannya untuk bertanya dan membeli barang-barang yang diperdagangkan dengan harga yang relatif murah di pasar besar itu. Namun seperti yang sudah kukatakan, dia tak sendiri. Sasuke bersamanya.

"Jangan pergi ke arah sana, di sana banyak para penjudi yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat alkohol."

"Mabuk? Tapi hari masih siang, Sasuke! Mereka tak mungkin mabuk!"

Sasuke mendengus jengkel, "Mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka masih mabuk akibat pesta semalam."

"Lalu, memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku jika aku sampai ke sana? Mereka tak akan menyandraku dan meminta uang tebusan dengan jumlah besal kepada orang tuaku kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sarkatis menantang Sasuke.

"Memang tidak, namun aku yakin setidaknya kau akan kehilangan keperawananmu atau mungkin kebebasanmu jika kau nekad mendekati mereka."

Dengan pandangan ngeri Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa orang-orang barbar seperti mereka memang benar ada?"

"Dasar bangsawan," dengus Sasuke meremehkan sambil berjalan di hadapan gadis itu untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Master padanya. Menemani Sakura menemui para informan lain Master. Dia tak terlalu suka berada dalam jangka waktu yang panjang bersama seorang gadis. Wangi-wangian bunga yang mereka kenakan di tubuhnya membuat hidung Sasuke gatal. Dan sikap mereka yang manja membuatnya muak.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar hinaan Sasuke. Dalam hati dia mengomel, 'Memangnya aku minta dilahirkan sebagai bangsawan apa?! Dasar rasis! Kau pikir semua bangsawan sama ya? Suka menghambur-hamburkan harta dan berpesta tanpa memikirkan orang lain?! Maaf, aku berbeda dengan mereka.'

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengatakannya langsung pada pemuda sombong di hadapannya, namun dia tak mau mengambil resiko membuat Sasuke marah dan berakhir dengan ditinggalkannya dia sendirian di pasar ini. Karena jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka dia yakin, dia tak akan bisa pulang hidup-hidup.

Dengan patuh dan tak banyak bertingkah lagi, Sakura memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang Sasuke. Diikutinya pemuda yang memiliki netra hitam pekat itu masuk ke pusat pasar tempat di mana transaksi jual beli yang lebih aneh terjadi, ayahnya kerap bercerita jika di tempat-tempat seperti inilah pria-pria lusuh berbadan besar menculik gadis-gadis remaja untuk dijual sebagai budak ke kapal-kapal besar yang berasal dari daratan besar.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan terpaksa.

'Bagaimana jika sebenarnya aku bukan akan diperkenalkan pada para informan Master? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Sasuke berniat menjualku pada pria-pria besar di sana untuk dijadikan budak? Bagaimana jika setelah ini aku menjadi budak seorang pedagang kasar di… Italia mungkin?' berbagai pikiran gelap menghantui otak Sakura.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Eh?"Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Di hadapannya kini terlihat sebuah tenda berwarna ungu gelap yang dipadu dengan kain-kain hitam yang menjuntai di sekitarnya. "Tempat apa ini?" tanyanya pada sang pemuda dengan tak mengerti.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menjawab. Ditariknya tangan Sakura pelan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam tenda bernuansa mistis itu.

Sakura mengamati jika tenda yang sepintas terlihat sempit dari luar itu ternyata memiliki ruangan yang cukup luas untuk bagian dalamnya. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa hiasan bergaya klasik dan patung-patung aneh yang telah retak sisi-sisinya sebagai hiasan. Ruangan yang minim akan pencahayaan membuat tempat itu terlihat sangat menakutkan. Apalagi ditambah sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran dengan beberapa kursi mengelilinginya yang terdapat di pusat ruangan. Di atas meja itu terlihat sebuah bola kristal berukuran besar yang sering dilihatnya dibawa oleh beberapa mediator yang dipanggil Mamanya ke rumah. Duduk di salah satu kursi, dilihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya cantik yang mengenakan pakaian khas mediator mengawasi mereka dengan sebuah senyum lembut terkembang di wajahnya.

'Rumah ramal,' batin Sakura mengerti. 'Namun mengapa dia membawaku ke sini? bukankah seharusnya kita menemui informan lain Master?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri tak mengerti.

"Selamat datang, apa yang ingin kalian ramalkan? Masa depan hubungan kalian?" sambut sang mediator dengan suara yang sangat anggun. Wanita yang pada awalnya duduk tenang di meja itu kini berjalan mendekati mereka untuk menyambut sepasang tamunya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Ini saya, Madame."

Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya mencoba meneliti siapakah orang di hadapannya. "Ah, ternyata kau, Sasuke Mack. Kunjungan yang menyenangkan kau datang ke mari hari ini. Apa ada hubungannya dengan dunia spiritual?" wanita itu berkata dengan nada keibuan yang anggun sambil mengangguk ramah pada Sakura yang berdiri diam di samping Sasuke. "Apakah gadis manis itu ingin diramal?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menemui Hinata, Madame Pearl."

Wanita bermarga pearl itu mengangguk mengerti. "Apa ini ada hubungannya lagi dengan Itachi Black?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga.

"Ada, tak ada," jawab Sasuke ambigu sambil menarik Sakura agar dia berdiri di sampingnya. "Yang memiliki keperluan dengan Hinata bukanlah aku ataupun Master. Tapi dia," katanya sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Hm, gadis manis yang bersemangat," komentar Madame Pearl itu sambil memandang Sakura intens. "Tampaknya kau belum terlalu banyak menjelaskan tentang kami padanya, Sasuke Mack. Dia tampak tak mengerti."

"Aku memang belum menjelaskan apapun padanya."

Madame Pearl tertawa mendengar kata-kata khas milik sang Mack. Diberikannya lagi sebuah senyum anggun yang membuat Sakura yakin jika wanita itu memang merupakan seorang wanita baik-baik. "Hinata ada di rumah. Aku memintanya untuk membuat ramuan, Riddlewest tua itu sakit lagi. Beberapa penny sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa iba padanya," katanya sambil tertawa renyah. "Aku tahu Hinata pasti akan senang bertemu dengan kalian. Kau tahu bukan kalau gadis itu kurang suka pada tetangga kami yang mesum itu."

…*…

Hinata tengah menyenandungkan beberapa lulabi berbahasa Spanyol, negara yang merupakan tempat kelahiran ibunya, sembari menumbuk beberapa ramuan yang harus diberikannya pada pria berusia kepala lima yang tinggal di samping flat yang ditempatiya bersama sang ibu.

"_Si te gusta__el viento__, __llevar mi__barco,__mi barco__, __el aire no__está caliente y__no fría__..._"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan senandungnya, gadis itu mendapati suara ketukan ringan bernada di pintu flatnya.

Dengan curiga dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengintip dari celah yang ada di pintu tersebut. Hatinya berdoa pelan semoga yang datang bukanlah kakek mesum sebelah rumahnya ataupun seorang penagih hutang yang berniat mengambil alih flat yang ditempatinya sekarang.

"Tak ada gunanya kau mengintip seperti itu, Hinata. Ini aku, Sasuke," sang tamu berkata dengan nada datar.

Sembari tersenyum lega Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya, "Hai, Sasuke. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku sedang mengintip,?" setelah melihat gestur malas dari pemuda di hadapannya, Hinata hanya tertawa lembut saja. "Ah ya, kurasa kau tak perlu menjelaskannya. Jadi ada apa hingga kau datang ke mari? Pekerjaan dari Master kah?"

Sasuke mengangguk malas-malasan. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu," jawabnya sambil menarik gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. "Master memintaku untuk memperkenalkannya para kawan-kawan kita, namanya adalah…"

"Sakura Spring. Tepat?" Hinata memotong perkenalan Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan dua tamu tak diundang itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mendengar tebakan Hinata yang sangat tepat, Sakura hanya bisa mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan memandang Hinata dengan tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bukan masalah besar untukku," jawabnya sembari mengambil beberapa cangkir dan menuangkan teh murahan yang mulai mendingin ke dalamnya.

"Apa kau juga seorang detektif?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Aku tak dapat membenarkannya."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti orang yang sangat cerdas, benar?"

"_Madre_ (Mama-Bahasa Spanyol) memaksaku untuk mengikuti sejolah sore bersama dengan Mr Azuma, dan nilaiku bisa dikatakan sebagai batas rata-rata antara anak yang cerdas dan bodoh."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya semakin tak mengerti pada gadis imut di hadapannya yang tampak menyimpan amat banyak misteri. Dikerucutkannya bibirnya sebagai wujud kegemasannya menghadapi jawaban ambigu gadis itu. "Jika kau bukanlah seorang detektif seperti Master ataupun orang berkecerdasan istimewa seperti Sasuke yang langsung dapat membuka penyamaranku, sebenarnya siapa kau ini?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memberikan sebuah senyum aneh untuk Sakura. "Tidak semua hal harus dijelaskan dengan logika bukan?"

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Dia gipsy," Sasuke mengambil alih hak Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Eh? Gipsy?" Sakura membeo tak percaya sambil mengamati penampilan dari gadis di hadapannya. "Tak mungkin! Kata Mom seorang gipsy itu kotor dan memiliki rambut serta mata hitam yang menakutkan! Dia tak mungkin seorang gipsy kan?!" dengan keras Sakura memprotes dengan nada melengking tinggi.

"Yang kau katakan tadi hanya stereotip orang mengenai gipsy saja, Sakura," dengus Sasuke sembari menyesap teh yang dihidangkan Hinata. "Dasar bangsawan," tambahnya dengan nada mengejek yang tak berusaha disembunyikan.

Tampaknya kini Sakura mulai kebal pada sikap dingin Sasuke. Lalu dia menoleh pada Hinata dan bertanya, "Apa hal itu benar?"

"_Madre_ orang Spanyol, dia adalah keturunan langsung dari Lyndhurst Veil. Pemimpin kaum gipsy yang hidup nomaden. _Abuelo (_Kakek-Bahasa Spanyol) menikahi seorang _gorgio_ –ah itu adalah istilah kami untuk orang non-gipsy –dari sanalah lahir _Madre_. Namun karena menikah dengan _gorgio_ adalah aib bagi kaum gipsy, _Abuelo_ terpaksa meninggalkan _Abuela_ (Nenek-Bahasa Spanyol) yang sedang mengandung. Dua puluh tahun kemudian saat kaum gipsy pimpinan _Abuelo_ datang kembali ke Spanyol, _Abuelo_ baru mengetahui keberadaan _Madre_ dan berniat membawa _Madre_ ke dalam kaum gipsy. _Madre_ yang sudah menikah dengan _Padre_ (Ayah-Bahasa Spanyol) akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur dan pindah ke Britania. Lima tahun lalu _Padre_ meninggal, sehingga aku dan _Madre_ terpaksa pindah ke London untuk bekerja sebagai seorang cenayang."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan ikut menyesap teh miliknya. Otaknya yang telah terbiasa dengan segala hal berbau logika kini terasa seperti dipukul oleh palu kenyataan. Dikiranya kemampuan _mind reader_ hanyalah sebuah isapan jempol, dan orang-orang yang mempercayainya adalah orang konyol. Namun sekarang dia medapatkan bukti nyata jika kemampuan supranatural seperti itu memang benar ada.

Akhirnya Sakura mengerti alasan Master menjadikan keluarga Pearl sebagai informannya. _Mind reader_? Ia yakin tak akan ada pejahat yang dapat memanipulasi kenyataan jika dihadapkan dengan kemampuan tersebut.

"Namun bukan hanya kemampuan supranaturalnya saja yang membuat Master menjadikan Hinata dan Madame Pearl sebagai informannya," perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura berpraduga jika Sasukepun memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Hinata. "Namun juga karena mereka adalah aktris yang pandai."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

Sasuke tersenyum aneh. "Menyamar, memanipulasi dan membohongi tak hanya dilakukan oleh penjahat, Sakura. Namun juga oleh detektif."

…*…

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di markas kelompok pimpinan Naruto sambil mengurut kakinya pelan.

Dua orang peramal, seorang bekas narapidana, seorang penduplikat kunci serta seorang ahli salin dokumen adalah para informan yang ditemuinya hari ini. Siapa sangka orang-orang yang mendapatkan diskriminasi dalam masyarakat karena pekerjaannya seperti merekalah yang sebenarnya pantas disebut sebagai orang-orang jenius.

Dan diapun mendapatkan banyak pengalaman serta pengetahuan baru yang menarik hari ini.

Satu hal lagi, akhirnya dia memiliki seorang sahabat perempuan yang berteman dengannya bukan untuk mengincar hartanya.

Hinata Pearl.

"Tampaknya kau senang, Sakura?" sapa Naruto ramah sembari memberikan secangkir air pada Sakura yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh gadis itu dengan tidak anggunnya. "Apa jalan-jalannya menyenangkan?"

Sakura mengangguk bersemangat. "Ini benar-benar mengagumkan! Aku tak pernah tahu kalau aku dapat menjebol pintu rumah hanya dengan seutas kawat!"

"Hahaha, siapa sangka Sasuke memiliki bakat sebagai _guide_?" katanya sembari tertawa nyaring.

"Itu tidak benar! Kau harus lihat sendiri betapa payahnya dia dalam menjelaskan, Naruto," timpal Sakura. Lalu gadis itu terdiam sejenak seolah sedang mengingat-ngingat sesuatu yang terlupakan. Dia menjentikkan jarinya tatkala mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Nyaris saja aku melupakan pesan yang dititipkan Hinata! Bodoh sekali!" katanya sembari menepuk jidatnya yang lebar.

"Hinata?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar nama yang diucapkan Sakura. "Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

Sakura membungkukkan badannya mendekati Naruto dengan gaya misterius. "Tadi sebelum menuju rumah Kakashi Leek, Hinata sempat membisikkan pesan untukmu padaku," katanya dengan nada lirih. "Dia berpesan agar kau menemuinya pukul tujuh malam nanti di tepi pasar. Katanya ada yang ingin diberikannya untukmu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Oh, begitu. Terima kasih ya."

"Kau beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan gadis sebaik Hinata, Naruto," komentar Sakura dengan wajah jahil. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana wajahnya saat dia membisikkan pesan itu padaku, Naruto. Merah sekali! Seperti apel. Rasanya aku jadi ingin menggigit pipinya yang tembem itu."

Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang baginya terlihat sangat aneh. "Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Sakura?"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kubayangkan?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya dia sadar jika sudah terjebak dalam kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura. Sembari membodoh-bodohi dirinya dalam hati, dia berkata, "Hinata hanya akan menitipkan sesuatu padaku karena dia terlalu pemalu untuk memberikan langsung pada seseorang. Tak lebih dari itu."

Sakura sudah hendak menteror Naruto dengan lebih banyak pertanyaan lagi andai saja Kiba tak mendatangi mereka dan berkata dengan nada menyebalkan. "Heh, Spring! Master sudah menjemputmu tuh!"

"Panggil saja Sakura. Panggilan Spring membuatku merasa seolah aku adalah ayahku."

Dengan enggan, Sakura segera menemui Masternya. Dilihatnya sang Master sedang bicara dengan Sasuke mengenai sesuatu dengan wajah serius.

Penasaran, Sakura segera menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya Master menjemputku setengah jam lagi?" tanyanya tak mengerti pada sang detektif terkenal yang ada di dahapannya.

"Ada perubahan rencana, Sakura."

"Perubahan rencana?"

Itachi mengangguk pelan. Lalu dengan mengacuhkan Sakura, dia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke. "Setelah ini ajak Naruto untuk masuk ke kereta, aku punya permintaan khusus untuk kalian. Lalu untuk Gaara, suruh dia menuju ke rumah keluarga Pearl dan minta dia untuk menyampaikan undangan serapan bersamaku pada Lady Pearl esok pagi di Sunny Road. Katakan juga pada wanita itu jika aku tak menerima penolakan."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya berada dengan langkah gontai untuk menyampaikan amanat yang diterimanya.

Mungkin dia memang terlihat seolah tidak peduli dengan permintaan sang Master, namun sebenarnya mungkin dialah orang yang paling bersemangat untuk menyelidikinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi? Ada permintaan menangani kasus?" tanya Sakura penasaran pada sang Master yang sekarang telah berbalik memandunya berjalan menuju kereta kuda mereka. "Permintaan apa itu? Apa sebuah kasus yang besar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sakura. Belajarlah untuk tenang. Bukankah itu adalah sikap yang diperlukan untuk seorang detektif?" jawab Itachi dengan nada dingin. "Akan kukatakan segala yang kutahu setelah kita sampai di kantor."

…*…

"Apa kalian mengerti tugas kalian masing-masing?"

Naruto mengangguk yakin, "Ya, mulai esok pagi aku dan Gaara akan menjadi pengawal pribadi dari Kakuzu Lomax, sementara Kiba dan Shino akan mengawasi rumah dari korban, Hidan Rosewood. Tugas mereka hanyalah mencari tahu siapa saja orang yang keluar masuk rumah itu bukan?"

"Bagus. Baik untuk keselamatan klien ataupun informasi yang dibutuhkan dari dua orang itu, aku serahkan pada kalian berempat. Sanggup?" tantang Itachi dengan wajah menyebalkan.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar tantangan dari masternya. "Akan kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan informasimu itu dan aku mendapatkan penny-ku."

"Semangat yang bagus," timbal sang detektif nomor satu London itu sambil membolak-balik dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya. "Sedangkan kau, Sasuke. Apa kau paham akan tugasmu?"

"Aku dan Sakura akan menyelidiki pasangan Walsh dan mencari tahu aktifitas mereka," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura hanya duduk dengan tenang mendengarkan pembicaraan serius itu tanpa menimpali satu katapun. Tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan buku catatannya mencatat apapun yang bisa dipelajarinya dari cara sang Master menganalisis masalah.

"Baik. Jika kalian sudah mengerti tentang tugas masing-masing maka aku akan mempersilahkan kalian untuk pulang malam ini," putus pria berusia nyaris kepala tiga itu tegas. "Esok adalah hari yang panjang. Dan aku tak mau ada kegagalan dalam tugas kalian, mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

…*…

"Kau seharusnya tak pelu sampai memaksakan diri seperti itu, Sir. Jika anda memang tak ingin menerimanya, seharusnya anda tolak saja permintaan penanganan kasus kali ini," kata dokter bersurai merah sambil menyiapkan teh untuk sang detektif muda seperti yang biasa dia lakukan tiap harinya.

Itachi melepas jas yang dikenakannya dan langsung melemparnya ke atas kursi dengan serampangan. "Dan mengakui di hadapannya jika aku belum dapat melupakan wanita itu?" tantangnya sinis. "Tidak Sasori, tidak. Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk melakukannya."

Disuguhkannya teh hijau yang baru diseduhnya ke hadapan pria yang tampak sedang kehilangan kestabilan emosinya itu. "Baiklah jika itu memang keputusan anda, Sir. Saya tak dapat membantahnya lagi. Hanya saja…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Katakan saja."

"Saya harap anda tak melakukan tindakan yang melanggar kode etik detektif, Sir. Anda harus tetap melihat dari mata keadilan. Jangan tutupi kebenaran hanya karena perasaan egois anda saja." Dokter muda itu berkata dengan nada cepat, takut membuat sang detektif marah. "Lagipula kini anda memutuskan untuk melibatkan '_anak itu_' secara langsung. Apakah anda tak khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Itachi terdiam, tampaknya otaknya kini tengah berkelana menuju bagian-bagian indah dari masa mudanya. Dia mendesah beberapa kali dengan nada yang sarat akan keperihan. "'_Anak itu_' ya?" gumamnya seolah pada dirinya sendiri. "Setiap orang yang tahu selalu berkata jika dia identik denganku. Namun bagiku, dia adalah jiplakan sempurna dari '_wanita itu_'. Ekspresinya, surainya, sarkasmenya. Segala tentangnya mirip dengan wanita itu."

Sasori mengangguk paham. Diambilnya jas yang dilempat Itachi dengan serampangan dan dilipatnya dengan rapi. "Apakah anda berniat untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada _anak itu_, Sir?"

"Tidak."

"Apa anda keberatan mengatakan alasannya?"

Itachi terdiam kembali. Kini matanya terpejam seolah ingin menghapuskaan ingatan buruk yang menghampirinya. "Aku telah menelantarkannya. Dan wanita itu pun juga memilih untuk membuangnya. Lalu hak apa yang baik aku ataupun dia miliki untuk mengatakannya sekarang, Sasori?"

"Apakah ikatan darah tak cukup sebagai alasan, Sir?"

"Tidak, ikatan darah hanyalah sesuatu yang membuat seseorang menjadi lemah saja. Dan aku tak akan menggunakan alasan yang sama dengan alasan saat diriku meninggalkannya untuk meraihnya kembali."

Sasori menepuk pundak sang detektif pelan, mencoba memberikan semangat dan dukungan yang tampaknya tak akan mengubah perasaan muram sang detektif. "Jika anda tak mempercayai ikatan darah, mengapa anda tak coba mempercayai ikatan batin yang tercipta di antara kalian saja, Sir?"

Udara berhembus pelan, melambaikan kelambu yang tergantung di jendela ruang kerja Itachi Black. Pria yang telah mengalami penuaan dini di usianya yang baru menginjak digit dua puluh sembilan akibat pemaksaan terhadap otaknya itu mendesah kecil, seolah tak puas pada putusan takdir yang senang mempermainkan kehidupannya.

Malam ini mendung turun, pertanda badai akan segera datang. Namun badai yang lebih hebat lagi kini sedang melanda dia dan dunianya.

Anak itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejaknya, kehidupannya. Seolah dia telah menyadari bahwa mereka masih terikat pada hubungan kekerabatan yang amat dekat. Ya, darah memang lebih ketal dari air. Namun bukan itulah yang menyebabkan takdir mereka bergerak. Sesuatu yang lainlah yang menggerakkan roda-roda gir kehidupan mereka sehingga segalanya terjadi. Dan mungkin sesuatu itu adalah…

"Ikatan batin ya?" gumam pria itu pelan. "Ikatan batin."

…*…

"Hei Sasuke, tampaknya kau tak senang harus melakukan misi berdua dengan anak baru itu ya?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan sambil sesekali menendangi kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan sang pimpinan gengnya, "Aku bukan _baby sitter_-nya. Aku tak sudi jika harus seharian menjaga dan melayani nona bangsawan yang manja itu, Naruto."

"Hah, jangan bilang kau cemburu karena Master tampaknya tertarik dengannya, Sasuke. Bukankah sejak awal Master sudah berkata jika bukan hanya kau saja yang mungkin menjadi penerusnya?"

"Cemburu?" dengus Sasuke sambil menyambar sehelai daun dari pohon di dekatnya. "Aku malah merasa tertatang karena tampaknya aku akan mendapatkan saingan yang sejajar denganku, Naruto."

Dengan tatapan prihatin, Naruto menoleh ke arah salah seorang anggota termuda geng-nya. "Aku turut berduka dengan takdir Sakura yang harus menghadapimu nanti. Padahal menurutku dia adalah gadis yang baik."

"Kau selalu menganggap semua gadis itu baik, Naruto."

Naruto memamerkan senyum lebarnya mendengar komentar dari sang sahabatnya. "Menurutku semua gadis itu manis, Hinata, Sakura, Shion, Sara, semuanya manis. Tidakkah kau berfikir demikian?"

'Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa Shion Shelfdon dan Sara Glinka selalu bertengkar memperebutkan si bodoh ini,' pikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengamati Naruto yang sedang bersenandung kecil. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu yang didengarnya secara tidak sengaja siang tadi. "Hei, bukankah malam ini kau ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Hinata? Tak apa kau mengingkarinya begitu saja?"

"Oh, jadi kau juga tahu soal itu ya?" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke. "Tak apa-apa sih, lagipula yang sebenarnya ingin ditemui Hinata bukanlah aku. Dia pasti senang karena dapat bertemu langsung dengan orang yang ingin ditemuinya."

Sasuke terdiam, diingatnya kembali beberapa minggu silam saat dia mendapati Naruto memandangi Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diinterpretasikan. Bahkan dia yang tak memiliki rasa peka pada lingkunganpun tahu apa yang dirasakan pimpinan gengnya pada sang gadis gipsy bermata bulan itu.

"Kau sudah dapat melepaskannya?"

"Mungkin."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar jawaban ambigu itu. "Mungkin?" tanyanya memastikan.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tanda bahwa ia juga tak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri. "Saat Hinata memilihku, aku menjauh. Dan kini saat aku memilihnya dia telah memilih orang lain untuk menggantikanku. Jadi apa hakku untuk mencegahnya?"

DEG!

Kata-kata itu… entah mengapa Sasuke merasa pernah mendengarnya.

Di suat tempat.

Pada masa yang telah lama berlalu.

Kata-kata yang nyaris sama hanya saja berbeda… jauh lebih dalam… jauh lebih pedih… jauh lebih…

Tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke terasa berdenyut seolah ada palu yang menghantamnya berulang kali. Tubuhnya terasa berat seperti tiba-tiba gaya grafitasi menariknya ke dasar bumi dan menahannya di sana, seluruh badannya menegang.

'_Saat Mom memilih Dad, Dad menjauh dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya. Dan kini saat Dad kembali untuk memilih Mom, Mom telah memilih orang lain untuk menggantikan Dad. Sasuke, kau anak baik kan? Jangan benci Mom karena Mom melakukan hal ini padamu, Sasuke. Ini juga demi dirimu. Yakinlah jika Mom dan Dad selalu menyayangimu meski mungkin kita tak akan lagi bertemu…'_

Tangan kanan Sasuke memegangi kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan suara-suara yang terasa menusuk-nusuk bagian kelabu otaknya. Tangan kirinya menggapai sebuah pohon dan mencengkram kulit kayu yang menonjol untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dideritanya sekaligus untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tak tersungkur.

"Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Naruto panik saat melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba kesakitan. "Sasuke!"

'…_Sasuke, kau anak baik kan? Jangan benci Mom karena Mom melakukan hal ini padamu, Sasuke. Ini juga demi dirimu. Yakinlah jika Mom dan Dad selalu menyayangimu meski kita mungkin tak akan lagi bertemu…'_

'Suara siapa itu?! Suara siapa?! Mom?!' Sasuke menjerit dalam hati, mencoba meraih salah satu memori yang selama ini tak pernah dapat diingatnya meski sekeras apapun dia mencoba.

'…_Yakinlah jika Mom dan Dad selalu menyayangimu meski kita mungkin tak akan lagi bertemu…'_

'…_Yakinlah…'_

'…_Yakinlah…'_

"ARGH!" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Lama-kelamaan denyut itu terasa semakin memudar dan akhirnya hilang. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam kekosongan dan perasaan yang pernah terdefinisikan namanya, campuran antara kacau, lelah, letih dan mungkin... kecewa.

Naruto langsung memegangi bahu sang sahabat, siapa tahu pemuda itu akan ambruk jika tak ada sesuatu yang menahannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas melihat kulit sang sahabat yang memang sudah berwarna putih pucat semakin terlihat tak memiliki darah.

Namun pemuda bersurai biru gelap nyaris hitam itu hanya terdiam sambil memandangi tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Sesuatu mulai bergerak. Sesuatu mulai begerak, Naruto."

…TBC…

**Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 2 ya, maaf jika sangat kacau dan agak membingungkan. Juga singkat. Aduh, aku bingung mau bicara apa, jadi mari kita balas review bagi yang tidak login saja ya...**

Yukiko: iya, tentu saja. Meski agak lama sepertinya.

Kerrached: Etoh, saya terinspirasi ini dari novel Agatha Cristie dengan saran dari beberapa teman yang ahli soal kisah detektif. Dan aku juga belum pernah baca novel Sherlock Holmes. Ahaha, kok bisa mirip ya? Boleh tahu mirip dengan novel yang judulnya apa dan pengarangnya siapa? Soalnya aku penasaran.

Yoshita Chiaki: salam kenal juga Yoshita-san. Wah, terima kasih karena sudah menyukainya ya? Maaf aku tak bisa update kilat, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha melanjutkannya.

Baby chu – yasmin: Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku terharu hehehe. Chapter selanjutnya sudah update kok, maaf lama ya…

**Sekian dariku, jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf. Aku tak akan memaksa kalian review, hanya saja… jika ada yang mau review maka aku akan sangat senang.**

**Sampai jumpa…**


End file.
